


Tighten the Strings

by MegaTank



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blackmail, Blindfolds, Body Modification, Bondage, Brothels, Butt Plugs, Cum drinking, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, First Time, Futa, Futanari, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Kissing, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Mind Reading, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Paizuri, Porn With Plot, Potions, Prostitution, Punishment, Ring gag, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Shapeshifting, Spanking, Spitroasting, Tails, Threesome, Vastaya, Yuri, excessive cum, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaTank/pseuds/MegaTank
Summary: At a "guest house" works a foxy Vastaya who offers a special service by understanding the desires of her clients sometimes better than they do themselves. One night, a very special musician arrives hoping to partake, and learn more about herself.
Relationships: Ahri/Sona Buvelle
Kudos: 24





	1. Andante

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was partially inspired by some of the lewd fan art out there, partially by some of the works I've read recently.
> 
> First part is build-up and some more tender emotional stuff. Second part is where things are more rough and exciting.

This wasn’t a job that many people would claim to be proud of, and one many unfortunate souls never even wanted. For Ahri though, it fit like hand in glove.

There were certain advantages that helped her with this, of course. Her slender, alluring figure provoked ideas and fantasies in others in a way that few could hope to match. Her Vastayan only further accentuated this: it seemed foxes had a sly, cunning appeal to them. 

Her greatest advantage though was the magic she could wield. Seeing another’s thoughts; their memories; their  _ desires _ \- when you know what someone wants as well as they do you can always leave them with an experience they’ll never want to forget.

It was with these assets that she found herself in the employment of the  _ Deviance _ . A guest house by name, along with a lot of loopholes and legal wizardry. The pretense quickly wore thin, but in the end no one came carrying torches and pitchforks, or worse, an official order to close the place down. According to the owner, the special business was tolerated due to lowering the overall crime rate and providing a tidy sum of tax revenue. Though one couldn’t help but wonder if those making the decisions hadn’t partaken in their  _ services  _ themselves.

Most of that hardly mattered to Ahri. This was a place she was able to experience powerful emotions: both her own, and of those who sought her out. A place to temper abilities she still hadn’t fully conquered her fear of. So far, no one had any inkling of her true nature. The owner, the other  _ service _ providers; even the waiting staff were all friendly enough. There was hardly any shortage of demand for her unique company either. She didn’t know for certain if she was the most requested of the workers or the one who made the most money. Such things only bred envy and resentment among them, so specific numbers were kept under wraps.

The room Ahri was given served as both a living quarters and her place of work. Not her only place of work, mind you: there were a number of  _ suites  _ that featured the ambience and the tools to match the taste of almost any client. She had chosen a room with red patterned walls on the third floor; the extravagantly large bed came as standard. As did the chests, drawers and other nooks and crannies that could store and hide the tools and toys of the trade. The only other room was the bathroom: a place of more modest size that mostly served as a place to clean up afterward. The walls, doors and even the windows were thick and sturdy; any sound that started in the room would stay within. Sometimes that was more necessary than others.

Ahri sat quietly on the soft sheets of the bed, she wore only a half-open gown of blue silk to protect her limited modesty. Awaiting the next client. Flipping the small card that was  _ supposed  _ to explain this mystery person to her. Getting herself into the appropriate mood proved more difficult with the uncertainty plaguing her. 

She knew very little about the incoming client in question, and what she did know struck some distant memory: hers, or one she  _ appropriated _ ? It was difficult to tell sometimes. In any case, the name on the card sounded distantly familiar.

Miss Buvelle. That was all it said. That it was a woman came as no great surprise. Ahri already dealt with her share of those. It was the second name that struck something. Thinking about it did no good though; no specific memories came to mind. It was at the tenth idle spin of the card that Ahri noticed writing at the back. Before she could even read a word, a knock came at the door. She scrambled the card into an open pocket and went to open the door.

Damnit, she was normally more prepared than this. She didn’t even know what this woman looked like, or what kind of mood she would need to set. Alluring? Domineering? The answer may have been on the back side of the card, but there was no way of checking right now. Inviting was the best she could come up with. Ahri pulled the door open.

What awaited her was a young woman stacked in vibrant blue. Hair, dress, even her soft, kind eyes. That was when Ahri could even get a look. The poor thing looked lost, as though she may have knocked at the wrong door.

“Miss Buvelle?” Ahri asked. No words to answer her, only a slightly unsure nod. “Come in, please. _ I’ve been waiting _ .”

As she allowed her new client to pass by, something finally clicked in her head. A memory of some kind. A concert in a rich, verdant field. The evening sun. Music that transcended mere words. Amidst it all, a woman in blue, playing each note with a quiet yet sincere passion. Spreading those feelings among the crowd.

It really was her. The Maven of the Strings, in the flesh. Here , in her room. Soliciting her services. Was she dreaming? Probably not. No matter the client, it was important to stay in the moment. Focus on what they want. It was Ahri’s time to put on a performance, much as she wanted to partake in one of those concerts from the corner of her mind. Her own kind of sublime duet.

Ahri secured the door with one hand while slipping the small card out of her pocket with the other. With one final click, the job was done and she could zone in on the words. This was-

_ What was this _ ? Just a bunch of mostly random words. They seemed to be- feelings? Experiences? It didn’t seem to make sense. Who was this even for? Great, now she had even less idea of what she was in for. She would just have to make the best of this. Not every client was comfortable revealing their desires ahead of time. Ahri had never been set up with a client that would violate any of her specific ground rules, either. Surely that wouldn’t change.

Sticking the card away again, Ahri made her way back into the room where her client sat waiting on the end of the bed. The other woman made neither a sound nor movement until Ahri came up to sit besides her.

“What can I offer you this evening?” Ahri asked. Best get this part dealt with before setting any particular tone.

Instead of answering, Ahri’s client handed her a stack of small cards. One with an identical pattern to the one hidden away in her pocket. She took the first one and started to read:

- _ My name is Sona. You may already know this. It is good to finally meet you. _

Ahri nodded. Sona didn’t reveal anything, except perhaps that she was a lot nicer than the clients Ahri was used to. Next card.

- _ I am giving you these because I have never been able to speak. I can still leave if that’s too much of a problem. _

“Hmm- no, this shouldn’t be too troublesome.” Ahri still possessed her innate advantages. If she turned away someone like this, Ahri suspected she would come to regret it.

- _ I have spent a great deal of time and money, even called in favours just to find a place such as this _ .

Ahri supressed a frown. Whenever someone mentioned what this cost them, it was usually followed by inflated expectations. She couldn’t stay mad at Sona’s soft, patient look. On to the next one.

- _ It all lead me to you. The vastayan enchantress. The one who can reach into hearts and minds and grant desires. _

Was that what she was now? A mysterious force that offered enticing, yet dangerous bargains? Well, that wasn’t  _ technically _ untrue. Still nothing about the actual desires. Surely the answer would come any card now.

- _ What I want is to experience new sensations; the kind a person could only experience themself. Make no mistake, these will be experiences of the flesh. Both good and bad, but also the sensations of the heart and the mind that come with. _

Without a single spoken word or spec of magic power, Ahri already felt a piece of Sona’s heart. That didn’t happen every day. Felt like too long since she was hired for something more sensual.

- _ To tell the truth, there are certain things I desire that only a man could give me. But to fulfil this longing is difficult when you cannot speak. Please, see into my heart and give me that which I desire. Even if it hurts me _ .

That was the last card. There was still nothing specific, but perhaps that was the point. What her client desired were things that couldn’t neatly be put into words, spoken or not. In some ways, this would be more difficult that usual. On the other hand, Ahri had a couple of surprises up her silky sleeve.

“Is there no other way for you to communicate?” Ahri asked. Sona started waving her hands around in a series of gestures. Sign language? “Oh. I don’t understand that, I’m sorry. Just- clear your mind and stay still.”

Ahri held up her hand as Sona closed her eyes. When Ahri did the same, the nebulous mass of swirling thoughts became clearer to her. In her formative years, she would let her hunger for these emotions get the best of her, taking whatever she wanted with no regard for the consequences. With time and practice, she could sift through a person’s dreams without stealing a thing; keeping mere images of the thoughts and experiences that piqued her interest. 

She drifted through the more recent contemplations of the great musician. Gentle melodies echoed out, moving packed crowds to joy, comfort, relief. Yet hidden within each one was a growing sense of dissatisfaction with each performance. The fingers struck the same notes with the same tempo; the same force; the same expression. Yet the heart that gave direction to those notes grew ever more discontent with the growing sense of stagnation. The artist within yearned to play something new, yet she could not find the inspiration within herself.

Looking a bit further back, there was far more sorrow. Men who hunted her, spurred by a great hatred of magic. Two rich lands she once called home; now she could hardly call either that. A family not of her own blood, yet it pained her to stay away. Even so, these thoughts were ever present within the woman’s heart. She didn’t want to let them go. They drove her ever forward.

It was with these two sets of feelings and the distance between them that finally helped Ahri understand. These two sets of feelings in Sona’s heart? She wanted them to be intertwined. To understand how joy and misery felt at the same time. There was one desire in particular that resonated here: a desire to feel completely helpless, and yet lose all genuine desire to escape.

Ahri could certainly do that. Releasing her magical hold, she drifted back into the material world.

“I believe I am ready. Why don’t you strip for me? I’ll get some equipment ready.” It felt as though she was asking permission more than taking command, yet Sona obeyed. That attitude wouldn’t do for too long.

As the dress slipped down, Ahri turned away to one of her drawers. Full of all manner of black leather accessories. She was looking for a couple of pieces in particular. With both of them located, Ahri slipped her gown off and turned to face Sona with each item in hand.

“Have you ever been tied up like this before?” Ahri gestured to the item in her right hand: a black monoglove, made to restrain the arms straight behind a person’s back. These ones stopped short at the wrists, but there would be little for the hands to do. Sona looked at the restraints, and shook her head. There were no signs of alarm, so Ahri moved behind her. 

“Arms behind your back.” This time, she was met with more reluctance. “No need to be shy. Don’t you trust me?” It was a few more seconds, but Sona finally offered her sleek arms behind her. “ _ There we go _ . This won’t take a minute.” Straightening the arms properly, Ahri wrapped them in the leather and secured each the three leather belts that held it closed, top to bottom. She gave it a cursory tug from the bottom. Perfectly snug. “How’s that? Not too tight?” Sona shook her head again. “See? I know what I’m doing.”

Now for the other accessory. Ahri slipped a pair of leather cuffs around Sona’s ankles. The chain between them was just over a foot long when fully taut, allowing for only the smallest of strides. 

“Over here.” Ahri led her client carefully in front of a full-length, gold-framed mirror for them both to admire. What a body it was. Very few women within the continent could even match Ahri’s ample bosom, let alone outclass it. The curvaceous elegance extended to her hips, resulting in a breath-taking figure. The silky, supple skin ran from head to toe, only slightly interrupted by a modest patch of blue hair atop the legs.

The foxy woman suppressed a chuckle. How many that derided her as a simple whore would give anything to be in her place now? The laugh she gave was more innocent sounding; the kind that could make a target lower their guard.

“You’re all mine now,” she whispered into Sona’s ear, pressing their necks together. “How do you feel? Tight? Restricted?  _ Helpless _ ? This is where I shine. I’ll show you pleasure you never could have found on your own.” Ahri added all nine of her fluffy tails into the fray, teasing the woman in front of her. “ _ If it’s too much for you, just double tap your foot twice _ .” Those would be the last words she planned to say for the next few minutes, at least.

With the reflection to help guide her, Ahri teased the body she was so closely pressed against from almost every angle, slowly working her way inwards from outermost points; gliding and caressing her way ever inwards. Even without a functioning voice box, Ahri could hear the heavier, more erratic breathing from her current partner. The skin started to radiate more heat until after a couple of minutes it felt like she was glowing. Ahri crept along the skin, towards the more sensitive spots. Sona started to twitch slightly, breathing ever harder; prompting Ahri to subvert her earlier plan.

“ _ Aaaaah! _ ” Ahri gave a sensual moan, getting Sona’s attention. “Is that what you wish you could say?  _ Because I do _ .” The spreading blush and look of panic and blush spreading across Sona’s face was all the opportunity Ahri needed to turn her head and steal a long, protracted kiss on her saccharine lips. Which in turn allowed her to slip her fingers downwards unnoticed until they got about an inch of Sona’s wetness on them. The hips around her fingers tensed up. Ahri definitely wished she could coax some noise out now. No matter, there were still a few other fun things to draw out.

Time for a two-fronted assault. The moistened hand started to make gentle circular motions around the wet skin, while one of her white tails crept up the legs until the gap ended, and it began to glide back and forth along the top. The remaining eight tails didn’t let up, all teasing and tickling the body and legs. As Ahri’s right hand ventured further inwards, her left took a hold on Sona’s ample bosom as best it could. The moment Ahri started to apply real pressure, the woman in front of her lost all control. Her empty moans became faster, yet heavier at the same time. She seemed to become increasingly agitated by the leather that firmly wrapped her arms. Most noticeably, her legs started to shake uncontrollably. Until-

The moment Ahri found and teased the sweet spot, she knew her client could contain herself no more. Fluids gushed out soaking the legs and barely missing the tail that retreated not a second before. Uncontrolled, rushed breaths gave way to deeper, more steady ones. The deep blush on Sona’s face changed from arousal to more embarrassment; the reflection made it impossible to hide the extent of how much she soaked her own body, even to herself. Much as she tried to avoid prying into her client’s  _ personal  _ history (magic or not), this one in particular screamed a total lack of experience without any words.

“My, oh my. This won’t do at all. You’re never going to have a good time if you lose your composure over your first orgasm.” Ahri pulled away, moving over to sit on the end of the bed again. “Come over here, and we can begin the next lesson.” 

Truthfully, Ahri hadn’t planned on taking amusement in the poor girl’s increased difficulty moving such a short distance. The cuffs on her ankles limiting the strides Sona could take was one thing, but having restrained arms added a second challenge of trying to stay balanced on top of that. Especially when your center of gravity was further forward than most people. One wrong move and she’d come tumbling down with no way back up. Little by little, Sona did manage to move forward. Sliding a little to the left. Then a little to the right. Finally, she made it in reaching distance, and-

“ _ Argh _ !” Sona fell straight forward into Ahri’s own chest. The punchline, it seemed, was quite a bit less funny than the setup. The blow was sufficiently cushioned for it not to hurt too much, yet Sona seemed dazed. Once she realised what just happened, she started to look apologetic. “Easy there, it could have been worse. Just get down onto your knees for me now.”

This time, Ahri used her hands to help guide her client down lest she stumble any further along the way. After a few seconds, Sona found herself down facing Ahri’s open legs; more specifically the hairless skin between them. 

“Now it’s time for you to learn the gift of giving pleasure.” Sona gave another reluctant look. Not one of refusal, but more of anxiety. “Start with your lips, alright? I’ll let you know how you’re doing.”

Her tension melted, and Sona inched forwards until her lips pressed against Ahri’s. She held there for a few seconds, taking it in. Then, she pulled back and started to plant a series of shorter kisses all over the place. 

“Oooh.  _ Oooh _ !” Ahri started to fondle her own breasts, supplementing her own excitement. “Hmm.” The kisses were starting to stray a little wide from the ideal point. “Easy there, focus back where you started. Why don’t you try gliding now?”

Sona obliged more eagerly this time, though her technique was still somewhat unrefined. For the most part, she stuck to simple back and forth motions; she did brave a circular motion once which gave just a hint of discomfort. Ahri brought it to a close by gently holding Sona’s head on in the starting position, before promptly releasing.

“Let’s take it up a notch.  _ Use your tongue now _ . Don’t worry, just do the same motions as before. Then go faster.  _ Deeper _ .” Sona picked things up quickly. This time, her motions were more gentle. Relaxed. Rhythmic. Each glide, each sweep of her tongue brought Ahri’s rush to a new high. She was no longer afraid to move faster or further than before, either. “Mmm. So good!” Sona broke her focus to give Ahri a soft, sweet look. This was the gift of giving. Ahri let her continue until she  _ really  _ started to push her tongue inwards.

“ _ Aaah _ !” Ahri cried. Not  _ quite  _ a full orgasm, even with the blood, the heat, the  _ ecstasy  _ all rushing through her body. That wasn’t actually a bad thing; now was a good time to change tack. She leaned in to give Sona a small kiss on her forehead. “Stay right there. I have a surprise for you.”

Leaving the bed to a curious and expectant client, Ahri went back to the chest of drawers. Not for another accessory, but her special wooden box. One only she could open, short of destroying it. With a run of a magical finger, the series of locks clicked open, and the contents were available. More specifically, a row of small glass vials for special occasions. Ahri choose the one with the faintly glowing pink liquid, and sealed the box again for her return.

“You told me you wanted an experience that only a man could give you?” Sona nodded again, but also gave off the expected confusion. Ahri simply giggled. “Anything is possible with a little magic and the right ingredients.” With her client at her feet, Ahri popped the small vial open. “To work just right, this needs one more.” She reached down between Sona’s legs and got a good scoop with her fingers. “A drop of liquid pleasure.”

Ahri brought up the fluid she picked up, then let it fall into the vial, which started to gently fizzle. After a few quick stirs, the mixture settled down.  _ Here goes _ . She put the glass neck to her mouth, and lifted.

There was no particular taste to the concoction, just a bit- slimy. Once the whole thing was down, there was a few seconds of nothing, just- anticipation. Slowly, Ahri started to feel something stirring up around her crotch. Her flesh and skin started to expand there, pushing outward like a volcano from the earth. Fortunately, it was more mystifying than uncomfortable, even if she was aware this was supposed to happen. Once this growth seemed big enough, it then started to take form; like an artist moulding clay. From an oversized lump into a long, smooth, thick shaft. The head took shape next, and finally the smooth, hairless package underneath. Just like that, Ahri had grown a penis.

“How’s that? Is this what you wanted?” Sona was even more taken aback by this development, yet she gave a couple of short nods. “Good. Now let’s pick up where we left off, shall we?” By the looks of things, her additional flesh carried over the arousal she still felt running through her and was already good to go as a result. If her information was good, she would revert in about six hours. Plenty of time. Ahri took her place back on the bed, albeit this time with a bit of additional  _ presence _ .

“It’s even better up close, isn’t it?” Indeed Sona simply stared, unable to figure out where to begin. “Thanks to your small donation, it should be just the right size for you. Why don’t you have a taste?” Sona pressed forward, not letting a lack of usable hands hold her back. It seemed as though she was starting with her lips; it was more like she wanted to take in the radiant warmth of the entire length. Her soft face proved more stimulating than Ahri expected. Whatever words she was trying to think up got sucked back in when Sona started to lick the entire thing, and now the main priority was trying to stay balanced. What made Ahri shiver was when Sona’s tongue teased the very tip.  _ Oh fuck _ . It wasn’t quite clear how many seconds it took to regain her composure. When Ahri did and managed to lock eyes with Sona, she met a sultry look the unconfident client who walked in didn’t seem capable of. That was when Sona started to wrap her lips around it.

“ _ Aaaaah _ !” Ahri’s abilities to conduct things were too badly compromised for her to continue; Sona would have to do the rest on her own. That hardly mattered at this point. As long as Sona didn’t let her teeth get in the way, Ahri was more than content to tilt her head back, watch the ceiling and let things take their course. 

What a ride it was. At times, it was almost as though Sona could do the same thing as Ahri; reading her thoughts to understand her desires as though they were her own. Lips and tongue worked together to stimulate these new senses. Never afraid to go further or faster when the time was just right, yet never any less gentle than she needed to be. Then there the times she stopped to tease the tip. That made even thinking very difficult every time.

Ahri squealed at a pitch she couldn’t remember reaching before. “Please, you’ll-” Sona pushed to her throat, and there Ahri went again. How was it she’d lost control over the flow of things so quickly? Her partner never let up; there was no way for Ahri to get used to the relentless waves of escalated pleasure that pulsated through her. Even if it gave her no physical pleasure, Sona seemed to at least match Ahri in insatiability. There wasn’t much further they could go. 

Right?

In the end, it mattered little. When things seemed to stop, Ahri looked down. Sona was taking her all the way to the hilt. Did Sona  _ really _ lack experience? Surely something should have held her back. She pulled back just a bit before doing another roll with her tongue. This was the point of no return.

“Wait-  _ I’m about to _ -” Ahri’s words changed nothing as Sona was too far into things herself. For a moment, it looked as though her eyes were starting to roll back. One more push down Sona’s throat set off the now loose cannon.

The first shot went straight down her throat. It took a few seconds, but it wasn’t quite clear how much Ahri expelled. When Sona retreated to just having her mouth encased Ahri, the second round burst out, filling the remaining space and overflowing, splattering both Sona’s face and Ahri’s crotch. The most unsettling part was Ahri wasn’t  _ close  _ to done.

What kind of magic was this?

Sona pulled back completely to give herself a little more space, giving just enough time for Ahri to get a grasp before firing off again. White streaks jetted out for a good few seconds, thoroughly lathering Sona’s entire face and even a good amount of the top of her hair. Ahri breathed heavily. Okay, she was  _ definitely  _ completely spent for now. She couldn’t help but smile at the situation. Her client most definitely looked as filthy as she probably felt. If Sona still felt any shame, there was no sign of it.

“My, my. Just  _ look  _ at you.” To avoid being simply rhetorical, Ahri turned her client around, giving them both a good look at their mirror image. There was a brief flash of shock on Sona’s face from her messy state, only to embrace it by opening her mouth, revealing the white, gooey contents. “I gave you plenty, didn’t I. Are you going to swallow it?” Sona seemed to ignore the fact it was merely a suggestion and any other possible options by tilting her head back and taking the entire load down in one go. Her mouth was now free to give a series of satisfied pants.

_ Is this another effect of the potion _ ? Ahri would need to take another thorough look at the instructions again when a free moment was available. For now, she carefully undid the bindings holding Sona. Once free, her arms simply fell the the floor. It would no doubt take a moment to get them back to normal.

“Why don’t you clean yourself up? You’ve booked the entire night, haven’t you?” Sona nodded. “Feel free to take your time; have a bath if you like. I’ll be getting the next round of entertainment ready for you.” When she finally gained enough strength back to rise onto her feet, Sona let the shaking stop, then made her way to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Good. There wasn’t a moment to waste. First, those instructions. That was simple enough; simply peel off the label from the bottle. The text was tiny and took a minute to read. Knowing exactly what Ahri was dealing with and what her capabilities currently were was too pressing to ignore now.

Second, she picked up the gown left casually discarded on the floor. It was the pocket that she was interested in. With a few seconds of fumbling, she pulled the card back out. That abstract list she found at the beginning of all this; it was now starting to make sense. This raised some very interesting possibilities. She popped the card in her top drawer, just in case. 

Now came the mirror. There was slightly more than met the eye to it than a person’s own reflection. Most patrons would go many a visit and never find out about the secrets held within. Time to put a couple of them to use.

Ahri heard the running water come to a stop from the other room. Still time. Perfect. This last part would involve a bit more waiting. On the small table at the right side of the bed was a small, arcane crystal. One that could contact the other workers of the  _ Deviance _ , provided they weren’t busy. Time to make a few calls, see who was free.

If this all came together, her client was one for a hell of a night. She’d be filthy again  _ far  _ quicker than she got herself clean, that was for sure.


	2. Brioso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little more interesting

Hot, steamy water helped to cleanse Sona’s body, if not her mind. While the entire reason she came here tonight was to try to experience a litany of mixed emotions and feelings, there were just  _ so many  _ of them. So many showing up completely unexpectedly. Threatening to overwhelm her ability to understand them. Taking her places she perhaps wasn’t ready to go.

Sona lost herself to her own excitement with just the warm up, even if it was only for a brief second. How could she possibly hope to maintain any semblance of composure and more importantly, remember all of these feelings? Even thinking of these things only further pushed her into a state of further desire. Was overindulgence a mixed emotion? There was only one way to find out. It would certainly seem as though that was where this night was headed. There was still a range of other emotions and sensations she still wanted to partake in.

If only Sona could find the card where they were all written down. She couldn’t quite clearly recall all of the original feelings she wanted to try from memory. Not when her mind was so clouded. This wasn’t the end of the world; her performances were more improvised than most knew. She’d just need to play this stage a second time.

How long did Ahri need? That wasn’t clear. The only thing clear right now was Sona’s burgeoning desire to take advantage of that new ‘asset’ while it lasted. Every instinct told her to temper her excitement for the night to come. One thing at a time. It would be difficult to enjoy herself with her hair so wet (the ones on her head at least).

There. Good enough. Little point in pinning her hair into her usual twin tails; she would likely get more than a little mucky again by the end of the night. Sona was at least reasonably confident she’d given Ahri enough time already. With just a white towel wrapped around her chest and waist, she returned to the main room to resume.

Ahri was lounging on the bed waiting. She gave Sona another smile, yet this one seemed slier than the ones before. Something made Sona uncomfortable.

“You’re finally ready. So am I.” With dance-like motions, Ahri leapt off the bed. She was still naked, only there was something in her hand. “You know, you’ve been such an exceptional client. I couldn’t help but acquire a little memento.” 

Wh- what was she doing? Ahri presented a photograph. Even from this distance, the contents were unmistakable. The picture depicted Sona presenting the full extent of the load Ahri just gave her, mouth wide open. A hint of embarrassment passed through her, even if Sona already technically saw herself like that earlier. Only this was a more permanent reminder. Sona reached out a hand.

“That’s quite close enough. I can make more, if you think you can snatch this away. Now, what do you think the world would say if they caught a glimpse of the  _ real  _ Maven of the Strings?” Sona started panting. She needed to reach her discarded clothes. “There’s nothing there that can help you. I’m not interested in money.”

Ahri started to close in on her. Sona raised her hands, trying to mouth a “ _ please _ ”. Ahri simply giggled again. There was no way out of this was there?

“Now, now. There’s no need to get upset. I think you’ll find my demands are very-  _ reasonable _ . In fact, it won’t be anything you didn’t already want to do. Or want me to do to you.” Was that it? What exactly did she have in mind- “Be a good girl, and your previous indiscretions will remain our little secret. I promise.” How much was her promise even worth? Sona powered through the shivers to nod. “Perfect. The real fun begins now. It’s just you, me- and a couple of friends who agreed to join me.”

Friends?

“Ready or not, here I coooome!” A peppy, female sounding voice called out from behind Sona. The next thing she knew, the towel covering her was yanked off and tossed onto the floor, and a pair of small, pale hands were reaching around and squeezing each of her breasts. Both pain and excitement flared up with her, and the only thing Sona could do was let out a gasp and try and pull these hands away.

Her hands were in turn stopped by Ahri “Oh no you don’t. You’re doing things  _ my  _ way now.” The grip on Sona’s chest tightened, and she made another vain attempt to cry out.

“Ahah,  _ wow _ ,” the voice behind her piped up. “You weren’t kidding, were you? She really  _ can’t  _ make any noise with her mouth.” Sona thought the voice behind her was familiar, so she turned to check.

Her eyes widened.  _ No _ . Not her. The short stature. The pale skin. The tattoos. The cyan hair even longer than Sona’s. Last and perhaps least, the almost non-existent bust. She was the Hellraiser from Piltover, who left explosions and chaos in her wake. 

“No need to panic,” Ahri assured her. “Jinx is here because I invited her here. She’s not going to level the place.”

“Blowing stuff up isn’t the only way for a girl to have fun, you know,” Jinx explained, loosening her grip. “‘Sides, people here don’t like it when I bring my weapons.” Jinx stepped back, and Sona could more clearly see she didn’t have anything dangerous on her. Or anything at all, really. “See? I got nowhere to hide any of my special toys. Okay, maybe a  _ couple  _ of places. But it ain’t nearly as much fun as you might think. Ugh, can we get to the good part already? I was having fun with those massive knockers.”

“Almost,” Ahri said, moving back to the bed. “Our special client still needs preparation. As do you. Can’t go into things half-cocked, can we?” Ahri giggled at her own joke, and tossed over a bundled black ribbon. “Think you can put our special guest under wraps?”

Jinx caught the thick ribbon as it unravelled in her hands. “Yeah yeah. I’m pretty good with my hands.  _ Watch this _ .” With strength that belied her tiny frame, Jinx grabbed each of Sona’s arms and forced them into a horizontal fold behind her back. With just one free hand, she then wrapped her arms with the black ribbon, not only tying them together but also wrapping around her forearms, like a perfect little web. With a test tug, it became apparent that no matter how soft it appeared, the whole thing would hold fast under stress. “All done! Now, where was I?” The feeling of being roughly squeezed on both sides of her chest was all the reminder Sona needed of where Jinx was.

Only now there was no easy way to keep it in check. Not to mention no way to voice any disapproval, as usual. Sona could only shift about whenever the hands squeezed too hard. Or grabbed her nipples. Or both.

“Aww, come on,” Jinx teased her. “Don’t act like you don’t  _ love  _ this.” Alright, perhaps Sona was. She suspected that wasn’t due to any kind of finesse on Jinx’s part. The girl just seemed to do whatever she wanted. It just happened to be good fortune that the mild pain brought a rush of its own. Sona already felt herself begin to moisten up again. Especially when Jinx reached down and felt it. “So you are enjoying it. Good. It’ll be your turn to pleasure me any second now.” 

There was a second of almost complete quiet.

“I said,  _ any second now _ !” Jinx raised her voice. 

Ahri slammed the drawer she was in front of shut. “I heard you the first time, Jinx.” Ahri walked closer, a familiar vial in her hand. “I thought you were having fun warming her up, but it looks like you’re ready to move on.” 

“Yeah, gimme gimme!” Jinx reached out a hand, waving it at the potion Ahri held.

“ _ Ahp ahp ahp _ .” Ahri waved a finger. “Not without the vital ingredient.” Ahri leaned in, helping herself to another finger of Sona’s juices, and going up to her ear to whisper. “ _ On your knees _ .”

Shaking off the shivers, Sona obeyed. She looked up to Ahri, who finished mixing up the second dose of her special potion. The second she’d finished stirring it, Jinx snatched it out of her hand and popped it open.

“Bottoms up!” Caution really meant nothing to Jinx, who threw back the mix even faster than Ahri had. “Ooooh, tingly. I’m feeling-  _ I’m feeling _ -”

Jinx went through the same “growth” process Ahri did previously: growing a lump of flesh that then moulded itself into the proper shape. This one also came as a full package, already good to go. It may have been Sona’s imagination, but it almost looked to be even bigger than the one Ahri grew.

“Hah! Now  _ that’s  _ a weapon.” Jinx boasted, slowly looking downward. “Wouldn’t you agree? I can just  _ feel  _ your thirst.” Was it that obvious from Sona’s reverent expression? “Aww, I can’t make you beg to be fucked all night.” Jinx gripped her chin and gave a pensive look. “Oh, I know! We’ll use a code. If you want to say ‘ _ Oh, Jinx. Grab me and use me until I’ve milked your wonderful cock dry’ _ ’, all you gotta do is open that mouth nice and wide and stick your tongue out.”

Jinx wasn’t one to prevaricate. There was a worry that things would quickly escalate out of control, but right now things were already out of Sona’s control. What did a Jinx going full tilt look like? She was about to find out.

With her eyes closed, Sona presented her open mouth and tongue.

“Good answer!” Sona first felt the hand grip the back of her head; the cock on her tongue was a couple of seconds behind. Sona opened her eyes again when she realised Jinx decided to take her time; sliding the full length gradually until she hit the throat. Was it thicker as well? Sona’s experience with the last one was already becoming a blur. “There’s a good slut. You thought swallowing  _ her _ sword was fun? Time to blow your mind.”

If Ahri reacted, Sona couldn’t tell. All of her attention was forced onto Jinx and her giant-  _ her giant _ \- when did thinking get so hard? Before, she could focus on the rhythm and cadence of her movements. This time her movements were determined by the force of the hand on the back of her head. Her motions were simpler now, yet more forceful at the same time. Was Jinx starting to  _ throb _ ? There was already no room for Sona’s pinned tongue. The sweet taste felt even more intoxicating than before.

“Here, since I know you like it nice and deep.” Even having more time to react to Jinx’s announcement would not prepare Sona for the sheer mass of flesh that bent down her throat. Further and further. More and more. After what seemed like hours, Sona reached the very end.

_ Oh fuck, it really is bigger- _

“If I might interject,” Ahri piped up behind Sona, which just about cut through the mist clouding her mind right now.

“Oh, what now? You’re killing my buzz, Ahri,” Jinx whined. “If all you wanna do is make the balls you just gave me blue, I’m out.” Jinx unsheathed the whole length, leaving Sona coughing and longing.

Ahri tutted. “That’s your lack of experience talking. You’re going to burn yourself out before you satisfy the client. And if you leave out a fellow worker who invited you in, you’re going to burn a lot of bridges.” Sona could hear Ahri kneel down behind her. “I bet you’re bored just treading water. You’re ready to have some real fun down there, aren’t you? See what  _ two  _ of us can offer.” To punctuate this, Ahri crept a couple of fingers into Sona’s wetness. “Lift that ass up now.” Sona hesitated.

Big mistake.

“ _ No _ ?” Ahri spluttered. “Have you forgotten the position you’re in right now? Looks like we’re going to have to teach you the value of obedience.” A few seconds later, Sona found herself being lifted up from her bound arms. At first she was suspended in the air, before being lower into a bent over position; her back suspended horizontally while her legs reached straight down onto the floor. Finally, her ankles seemed to be tightly cuffed to the floor. They must have been concealed by the carpet.

From here, Sona had a perfect view of the chest of drawers where all the toys were kept. Of Ahri pulling out a pair of long paddles: one seemed to be made of wood and possessed a rough surface. The other looked to be rubber and had a heart-shaped hole cut out of the end.

“You can still walk away,” Ahri offered. It took Sona a second to realise she was talking to Jinx. “Or, you can pick a paddle. Either way, There’s going to be some tough love next.”

Jinx groaned. “Ugh,  _ fine _ . I’ll take the wooden one.” Sona saw the paddle being tossed behind her. That was the last thing before another wide black ribbon covered up her eyes.

“It’s more fun when you can’t see it coming,” Ahri whispered right into Sona’s ear, before moving away. “That said, try not to go  _ too  _ crazy, please? We need to teach her a lesson, not make her completely numb.”

“Crazy?  _ Me _ ? Dunno what you’re talking about,” Jinx said. Sona could only imagine a nonchalant shrug that came with it. “Since you’re  _ so kind _ , why don’t you go first?”

“I accept. We’ll take it in turns. Two strikes each,” Ahri explained. It felt as though Ahri was walking about Sona. Selecting her first target. “We’ll start with twenty in all, then we’ll see if you’re feeling any more compliant.”

_ Crack _ ! Ahri was already winding up her first strike as she spoke, which left a sharp sting on Sona’s lower back. It- wasn’t as bad as she expect-  _ CRACK _ . Sona tensed up sharply, pulling on the shackles. The second blow on her thigh  _ was _ .

The was no acknowledgement of them swapping over, only a brief, empty lull. That, and the vague feeling that something was being placed directly underneath Sona.

_ SMACK SMACK _ . Sona reeled again. Her breasts were both smacked from the side in quick succession. She bit her lip. There was no relief coming any time soon.

“Where next?  _ Wherever next _ .” Ahri taunted Sona, now rubbing her paddle in circles on Sona’s soft spots. Every time she tensed up, the paddle would lift off. Why? Why couldn’t she just get this over with. “How about- here.”

Another blow, this one searing her other thigh. Then, her stomach. Relatively tame. Almost disappointing. 

_ ARGH _ ! The next one nearly made her power through her muteness. One strike, both of her soft hind cheeks, nothing held back. This one forced a couple of tears from her covered eyes.

“I’m counting that as two. Your turn~” Jinx chimed.

Between the stinging, the rush of hormones and a growing dizziness amidst it all, the remaining strikes on her skin became a blur. Each subsequent smack still registered, only now there wasn’t the same over the top flinch from her body. The only mercy was that they couldn’t force Sona to count them out. The only thing that was still certain at this point was which of them gave her each smack. Jinx’s used far more force, yet Ahri’s seemed to linger on her skin and below for far longer.

By the time someone lifted her chin up, Sona could only feel burning.

“Awww, you had enough?” Ahri asked. Sona nodded weakly. “Well then you should have paid attention. That was only eighteen. Looks like we’re going to have to keep going until you start taking this seriously.”

Sona shook her head, this time far more unsteady. No more.  _ Please _ , no more.

“Oh? You think you should get off lightly? There’s no way I would ever do that unless there was something good in it for me.” Ahri leaned in close to whisper again. “ _ How about your virginity _ ?” 

Another shiver hit Sona. Just how much did Ahri know? There was little point in trying to hide it any longer. The whole reason Sona came here was to stop holding out so long. With a deep breath, she gave a couple of nods.

“Perfect. We have an agreement. As you were, Jinx.” Ahri started to slide herself down Sona’s back. She was-kneeling? They didn’t see fit to give her sight back yet.

“ _ As I were _ ? You didn’t even let me get my last two hits in! You’re  _ so  _ bossy, you know that?” There Jinx went again. If it weren’t for her special weapon- “How do I know she won’t act up again?” Sona heard a couple of test whacks of the wooden paddle.

“No more paddling, Jinx,” Ahri insisted. “You really can’t think of any other way to keep our guest from misbehaving? You’re usually so resourceful.”

Jinx groaned. “Fine. I’m going through your toys to find something. I’m not gonna stop for you anymore unless you make me.”

“Take your time~” Ahri sang at her. Sona heard heavy footsteps thumping over the room. Before Sona could wonder what Jinx would get next, a pair of hands pressed on her reddened cheeks, bringing the stinging pain back to the forefront. Then, a pair of thumbs spread her lower lips out. Was Ahri already going to-

_ Ahhhh _ ! A tongue made a slow, elegant glide up Sona’s wet folds. The pressure from it hit just right. Sona thought she’d done fairly well on her first time. This showed how a professional did things. Was this why Ahri was so sought out? There were probably a few other things yet to be revealed.

Ahri giggled again. “Ah, so sweet. So pure.  _ For now _ ,” she teased. “Guess I’d better savour this while I still can.” Instead of wasting any more words, Ahri went  _ all in _ .

Sona could feel half of Ahri’s face pressed against her. Barely. All of her attention was drawn to the explosion of sensation radiating from the single muscle playing havoc inside her. Not every move was more exciting than the last, but Ahri found a way to avoid doing the same manoeuvre twice, no matter how long she kept going. Things seemed to stretch on for hours, and there were flashes of excitement from places Sona didn’t know were there. Making moves that didn’t seem possible. Almost enough to make her forget about the rough treatment she’d gotten just moments ago.

“Alright, my slutty little princess. Jinx is ready. Open wide!” There was the reminder. It sounded as though Jinx couldn’t find what she was looking for. Sona opened her mouth again. If this little minx was kept waiting any longer, she probably would start blowing stuff up. “Just need to-”

_ Ah _ ! A metal frame was forced into her mouth, holding it open and leaving her tongue sticking out. The frame was secured around her head by a leather straps. If Sona could see herself right now- well, she wasn’t sure when the two of them would let her see anything.

“Fits you like a glove.” Jinx chuckled. “Now you’re going to behave yourself for sure.” Jinx leaned over to where Ahri was still hard at work. “-and  _ you’re  _ going to let me finish.”

Ahri was too deep into Sona to answer, so Jinx invited herself into the wide open mouth once again. The build-up of speed and depth were predictable; Jinx using Sona’s hair as a handle this time caught her off guard. After a few cycles, her whole body started to shake back and forth.

“Mmm-  _ mmph _ .” Ahri’s teasing came to an abrupt halt. Her hands were still firmly planted on Sona’s hind. “Just when I was starting to enjoy myself. I suppose there’s no point beating around the bush any longer.”

Even with the throbbing in her throat, Sona could feel the weight pressing into her.  _ Real  _ weight. They were going to take her from both ends? Yes. Yes they were. Ahri pressing herself in made Sona wish she could grit her teeth. Even with all the shaking, Ahri took her sweet time making Sona take her all in.

Ahri gasped. “ _ Ahh _ . I can’t believe I never tried giving myself a cock before today. Clearly I’m not getting enough women for clients.” With that, the thrusting started. The whole experience felt far beyond even the wildest thing Sona could imagine. Filled to capacity, maybe beyond. Gripped with  _ such force _ ; back and forth, back and forth. Even the idea of being forced into this was somehow exciting. Completely at the mercy of these girls, their special additions and their seemingly bottomless lust. 

Jinx pulled hard, and the next thing Sona knew she was being helped to another throatful of intoxicating flesh. Any lingering hope of holding herself back vanished, and her juices began to gush out around Ahri’s extension. Ahri slowed down as Sona drenched her own legs again.

“Having fun? Of course you are.” Ahri teased. Once the pressure died, she returned to her rhythm with more speed and force. Either she was better lubricated than before, or she didn’t want to be shown up. Either way, her hips were now starting to slap against Sona’s, and for the briefest of moments Sona felt as though she might be crushed by the combined force from both ends. “Alright, now it’s my turn.”

A pair of hands gripped Sona’s waist, and intensity raised yet again. How much longer until she lost herself to all of it again? Ahri was really about to shoot her-

Wait, no!

_ Too late _ . The second the thrusting stopped, Sona knew what was coming. The liquid flooded out from her inside, putting her own little torrent to shame and raising questions about the limits of what the special potion would provide. Once again, flooding her insides until it drenched her legs didn’t leave Ahri close to spent, leaving her back as the next target. Streaks of fluid covered both arms and hips once things died down.

“Ready or not, here I cum!” Jinx wasn’t about to leave Sona high and dry either, and it looked as though she was about to be treated to a repeat of her opening act. That was until her mouth was left vacant. The blindfold loosened and slipped away, and Sona saw Jinx standing about a foot away, brandishing her  _ weapon _ . Aimed straight at her. “Fire in the hole!”

That turned out far from literal; accuracy appeared to be an afterthought at best for the pale minx. Her thick seed shot out and landed anywhere and everywhere; there were even a couple of splotches that landed on Sona’s generous chest. Sona’s hair ended up every bit as messy as she feared, and the removal of the blindfold ended up meaning very little as the barrage forced her eyes shut lest they get salt in them. A good amount did fly into Sona’s mouth; mostly by virtue of the sheer quantity of Jinx’s payload. When it really did seem as though she too was spent, Jinx rubbed the last remaining drops of the end straight onto the last unblemished spot of Sona’s filthy face.

Sona’s attention however was fixed on Ahri, shooting her a look fraught with worry after having what felt like her entire womb flooded.

Ahri walked around and put a hand on Sona’s head. “Something the matter, my pet? You were having such a good time a minute ago.” Ahri seemed to concentrate. Was this her power again? “Oh.  _ Oh _ . I got ahead of myself, didn’t I? There’s no need for you to worry, all the stuff that came out of us is seedless. There won’t be any little surprises later on. What happens at Deviance, stays at Deviance.”

Sona could breathe easy on that point. Or at least, easier. A small bout of uncomfortable coughing was also required to help clear herself out. By the looks of things, her mouth would be staying the way it was. Though messy and still panting a little, neither of the other two seemed to have lost much of their lustre.

“Would you care for a turn on this side, Jinx?” Ahri offered.

It took a couple more heavy breaths for Jinx to get the words together. “Not if I have to wade in through  _ your  _ mess.”

“In that case, why don’t I clean it up for you? We have something special for this. It’ll be good as new, trust me.” Ahri sounded so casual about it. They did?

Jinx started to grumble a bit, then relented. “Fine. You better not be lying. Oh, and you can make our little toy ride me. She’ll have to earn her next load.”

“Well, I suppose I owe you one after interrupting your fun earlier. Feel free to clean yourself off while I take care of things back here.” Ahri went back to the drawers, pulling out a new box of tricks, this one about the same size as the potion box only this one was a dark grey. Taking it out, Ahri walked around Sona while humming to herself. Sona was now too preoccupied with what was going on behind her to worry about what Jinx was doing. 

She could just about make out one side of Ahri, picking out a small white crystal out of the box. She pushed it up between Sona’s legs, and-  _ ah!  _ Something started to tickle her insides. The excess liquids were falling out- no, they were being sucked out. The process only took a few seconds, after which Ahri pulled the crystal out and put it back.

“All done~” Ahri chimed. “Now, for the other one.”  _ Other one _ ? She pulled out a small bottle and a- plug. Was the preview a mercy, or a taunt? The base looked to have a crystal in the shape of a pink heart, while the rest was transparent with a thin neck and a wider, elliptical head. Ahri gave the side a tender kiss. “You’re in luck. I’m breaking in this little beauty tonight as well. You may want to look away for this.”

Restraints or not, it wasn’t as though Sona could get a good view on her own. She could only await the inevitable. First came the shocking chill on her other hole. A gel that a finger rubbed around her skin. Sliding faster with each turn. The real chills came when the finger made a test entry. Seemed to make itself at home very briefly before retreating. It wasn’t over. That was just the trailblazer.

Sona’s eyes widened as the main event started. With a hand pressed on Sona’s right cheek, the toy started its entry into her lubricated entry. The escalating sensation put Sona more strangely on edge than it outright hurt; that wasn’t to say it felt entirely welcome . The plug reached the widest point and settled in snugly. There was one final chill as Ahri seemed to turn the toy in place. There was a moment of tense anticipation as Sona expected something more, but nothing seemed to materialise.

“Pretty as a picture.” Ahri gave a couple of light spanks as a flourish. “You ready?”

“Yeah,  _ I’m  _ ready.” Jinx pouted. “How’s she supposed to ride me like that?”

Ahri sighed. “Get yourself beneath her, and I’ll serve her up to you. Can you wait that long?”

Jinx used her hand to imitate speaking. “Yeah, yeah. You did clean her out properly, right?”

“Perfectly. None of my fluids are left.” The chains holding Sona’s ankles loosened a bit. “The only things left are the ones that give you both a good time.” Jinx slid her legs between Sona’s, putting the large tool standing up beneath to the forefront of her attention. It looked even bigger from above. Could she even take something like that? Like it or not, Sona was about to find out. The hook keeping her suspended was briefly detached, then reattached just behind her neck. The result was her tipping backwards until she dangled more or less upright. Jinx shifted back slightly until she was positioned for entry. All that remained was lowering her to the girl hungrily awaiting below.

Sona reached the tip sooner than expected, bringing another twinge of anxiety. She was more afraid of earning Jinx’s ire at this moment, so with feet barely on the floor, Sona planted her hips on Jinx’s tip. With the cable suspending her now slack, she wriggled around the head until it was firmly inside her; gravity did the rest. It felt certain that this would pass her limit; by some miracle she took almost all of it. Another heat wave began to well up inside her.

“Feels even better than hers, doesn’t it? Don’t just sit there.” Jinx gave Sona’s hips a heavy, synchronised spank. “ _ Mush _ !”

She didn’t need to be told or struck twice. There was enough freedom in Sona’s legs now for the ride of her life; after a couple of cycles she started to lean forward slightly. She went as far as possible without straining her legs. Jinx seemed satisfied enough; there was only one more light strike on her ass. After that, her focus shifted to the bigger prize.

“Now how could I forget about these?” Jinx gave a sinister laugh, then reached her hands out to grab Sona’s chest. This time, the riding motions and the distance limited how rough and aggressive Jinx could be, and it felt more like a massage. Even with everything going on, Sona started to centre herself again. Breathing became calm and measured. The rhythm remained consistent, even with so much inside her. A steady build-up to an exciting climax. Something she was more familiar with.

Her host would be having none of that.

It was a small thing at first. Difficult to notice. When Sona fell forward and buried Jinx’s face in her chest, she could no longer deny the progressive leaning forward over the past minute.

“Mm-mmph!” Jinx pushed her head out before she would asphyxiate. “What are you doing? I don’t like them  _ that  _ much!” 

“Oh, you’ll have to excuse me,” piped up from behind. So the fall was her doing. “You two were just having  _ so much  _ fun there. I couldn’t resist joining any longer.”

Jinx snorted. “Sorry, foxy. All full here. Not that you’d understand.”

“Not there.” Ahri shook her head. “I will need to free up some space, though. So if you could both hold still for a minute-”

The force gripping the plug and starting to pull on it confirmed all of Sona’s suspicions. Pulling it out felt tamer than the insertion, but that was very little relief, given Ahri’s words. The plug wasn’t the main event. Just another  _ opener _ . The only allowance Sona received after that was another application of lubricant. No more teasing words. No more winding up. Just Ahri’s tip pressing its way into Sona’s ass. 

Sensory overload. Even after everything that already transpired that night, that was the most apt way to describe what was taking place. Pain. Pleasure. Fear. Joy. Anxiety. Shock. About twenty other sensations that were too difficult to think of right now. Who knew how it would be if Ahri didn’t prepare her beforehand. As with the plug, there was a brief reprieve as the head finished its entry. 

Ahri didn’t come this far to stop now. Sona moved again, now entirely on the power of the hands that held her hips, and the forceful thrusts from behind.  _ This  _ was being filled to capacity. The rhythm of each girl inside her was its own, increasing the intensity. Sometimes they would thrust in lock step, then a few seconds later they would alternate. Whenever they worked in tandem, it felt as though they fought over the last precious bit of space inside her. To top it all off, Jinx jumped at the opportunity to enjoy Sona’s chest with her mouth on top of her hands. How did neither her body nor mind not break from all of this?

Oh. Maybe her mind  _ was  _ starting to break. When Sona opened her eyes, she saw-  _ Ahri _ ? Was she hallucinating? The assault on her rear never let up, and she wasn’t so far gone that Ahri could swap out without her noticing. This other Ahri also lacked a crucial asset. The one the potion granted her. Was this some kind of trick?

“You’re late,” Ahri complained without skipping a thrust. “You’re also not a perfect copy of me right now. I believe I explained what was going on.” The other Ahri looked away. Then, with a flash of green, she phased into someone completely different. Another Vastaya, remarkably different this time. Deep blue hair adorned with flowers. Striking, wide yellow eyes. Parts of her skin were naturally green, purple and pink. Most notable was the long, scaly tail.

“Neeko can be Ahri, or Neeko with thingy. Not both.”  _ Neeko _ ? That was probably all the introduction Sona was getting at this point. 

The real Ahri chuckled. “Looks like you still need more practice then. Well, you’re here. No point in any more disguises. Just go with the second option. Our  _ special client _ still has a mouth that could use filling.”

“-Okay!” Another flash. Now Neeko possessed a penis. No potions, just innate magical talent. This was no smoke and mirrors either, made evident when it brushed against Sona’s face.

“Woah Woah Woah!” Jinx interjected, not as entranced by Sona’s bosom as it appeared. “Not right on top of me. I didn’t come here to get goo on  _ my  _ face. Not tonight.”

Neeko’s face gently moved Sona’s head off to the right side. That was sufficient for Jinx to return to her previous bliss. “Neeko does not quite understand, but as boss lady says ‘ _ it is about what customer wants _ ’. Usually Neeko looks like another worker. Sometimes customer.” 

Sona looked up to Neeko. Even without any expression of anger or impatience, it seemed Neeko got that message that she was starting to mince words. Neeko wasn’t quite ready though. Not being caught up in all the earlier events, she undid the gag holding Sona’s mouth open and pulled it out. With the rush of relief, Sona started to lick Neeko’s tip. A gentle hand encouraged and guided her further. An oasis of softness amidst a tempest of roughness ravaging the rest of her body. The difficulty ramped up greatly since her first attempt, but any performer worth their salt knew how to drown out distractions. Deeper and deeper Sona went, all under her own power. Neeko didn’t make herself as big as Jinx, or even Ahri. That only made it easier to savour every last inch.

Not everything could be ignored or powered through simply by focus or force of will, though. In Sona’s case, the surge of another climax proved too much to ignore. All of her conscious motion stopped. It was either that, or risk biting down at the worst possible time. It was at that point all three girls inside her doubled down on keeping things moving, surging ever onwards. Even Neeko took Sona’s head and kept her moving at pace until she could remember the rhythm on her own.

“Ooh, ooh. Neeko is feeling so good. Neeko cannot hold herself much longer!” Wait, she could even emulate the parting shot as well? Two was a challenge to make it through,  _ three  _ could very likely be Sona’s tipping point. The girls taking Sona from behind managed to be even less eloquent than Neeko was; reduced to a series of escalating moans and the occasional grunt. They were getting closer too, only they weren’t interested in giving a warning. Like having the blindfold on again.

Thrust, thrust, thrust. There was that split second where everyone pushed as deep as they could go, then held there. Sona knew what was about to happen, but lacked the time or the ability to do any more than brace herself. The bodies pressed against and inside hers trembled. The floodgates were open again.

Neeko spurted out a comparatively modest amount, applying a fresh layer of strings to Sona’s face and leaving the rest to pool in her mouth again. The other two, though- thanks to the potion still flowing through them were fully reloaded from the last time. Both of them quickly burst the banks, so to speak. The warm goo flooded out of Sona and in the case of her rear entrance, some of it flowed further inwards. The heat flooded Sona, like a climax all over again. Once everything died down, she suddenly felt tender. She probably couldn’t move a muscle even if she wanted to.

The feeling of the shackles unfastening and freeing her legs was most welcome. Being rolled over and left lying on her back, arms still firmly tied wasn’t so much. As far as she could tell, none of the others seemed to move once they got her off. All except one were also trying to catch their breath.

“Is that all? Neeko is still ready for more. Neeko thought- she was starting to get good at this.”

“Yeah. Yeah,” Ahri gasped. “We just need a short interval. The night is still young, don’t worry.”

* * *

The return to lucidity was a slow, hazy process. Did Sona completely zone out, or just fall asleep? As her situation became clearer, so did elements of both comfort and discomfort.

First of all, she lay on her back, stretched out over the bed. Her arms and legs were extended out into an X shape, spread quite wide apart. When she tried to move them, it became eminently clear they were being held there. Wrists and ankles alike were cuffed with leather to their respective corners. All four gave her next to no leeway. What’s more, the cuffs were the only thing covering her. Well, the only  _ solid  _ things.

Sona’s entire body was utterly drenched in white liquid seed, within and without (she could only hope it was all still the seedless variety). Skin covered in streaks and splotches every last spot it could, while her hair was stuck together in countless places. That wasn’t even getting into her well-used entrances. The gooey liquid streamed from both sides of her mouth, and even past her lower lip in some places. As for her other two, well- she didn’t want to think whether she’d taken more in or leaked more out. The excess could easily have soaked all the way through the bed and to the floor.

In a brief moment of shame, it felt as though no amount of water or even magic would get her clean.. No amount of clothing would make her modest again. She really should have been more ready for a change like this. 

Her thoughts were soon cut short as the discomfort in her throat grew too great and burst out into a fit of coughing. It was only a few seconds before it came to the attention of her  _ host _ .

Ahri walked around and sat on the side of the bed. It appeared the potion wore off, as she was looking just like she did before taking it. Despite everything, Ahri stroked Sona’s filthy hair.

“Rough night?” Ahri giggled, as though she had nothing to do with it. “I for one enjoyed myself. So did the others. You know, they were really hoping they could see you again.”

Maybe next month. Next year at the most. It was utterly dishonest to claim Sona didn’t gleam any enjoyment from the experience. Or a lot. The sheer exhaustion clouded that right now, though.

“Now, on to business.” Ahri produced the indiscreet picture of Sona presenting the mess she received. With a puff of magical flame, the photo disintegrated in front of her. “I’m a woman of my word. Your past indiscretions are forgotten. Of course, I never said anything about your  _ future  _ ones.”

_ What _ ? Where there was one compromising picture, there were now about ten. Each of them another snapshot of the sordid events that unfolded after Jinx arrived. Her deepthroating again, being spanked, spitroasted and even the four way action, before and after the messy conclusion. There was even one Sona didn’t fully remember. One from her current position. No one’s face was clearly visible, but it was obvious the others were enjoying themselves. Neeko invited herself between Sona’s spread legs, while Ahri turned Sona’s head to her right side to insert herself there. That left Jinx who was sandwiching herself in the middle of Sona’s chest with her hands. Was that why it felt as though her face and hair was bombarded the most?

“You should really be more careful. You’re in quite the pickle now. Oooh, all the money I could make, giving you an entirely different debut.” Ahri sounded even more smug than last time she did this. It was hard to argue with the threat the pictures could pose, though. How did she let things get like this? This was looking to be a very expensive lesson. How much more could she do in one night, though?

Ahri pulled Sona’s head over, demanding her attention. “Here’s what’s going to happen. We’re going to be spending a lot of time together. You’re going to request me again. Once a week, without fail. For the full night. Anything I say, you  _ will  _ do. Anything I want to do to you,  _ I  _ will do. Sometimes, I’ll have some friends over again. On other nights, I’ll have you all to myself. Do that, and you’ll have no more worries about indecent mementos, I promise. You may even learn a few more things along the way. Oh, and bring along your instrument. I would love to hear you play.” Ahri flourished her ‘offer’ with a wink. “Okay, it’s time for you to clean up again. You’ll need a little longer this time.”

* * *

With a hand gripping the golden frame of her mirror, Ahri gave a long sigh. In her other hand sat her new collection of  _ evidence _ . She gave them one last look, then they too were consumed by her magical fire.

The recording ability of the mirrors was meant to help protect the workers from unruly clients. If her boss even had any inkling that Ahri was trying to blackmail a client, she would be on the curb within the hour. She wasn’t about to throw everything away when she had such a good thing going. The whole thing was a risk from the start; it was only an hunch that Sona would even decide to play along. Where did she even get the idea that-

Oh! Of course. She pulled out the separate card from the drawer. To the back where the list of feelings were. With a touch of her finger, Ahri burned out the words ‘comfort’, and then ‘betrayal’. ‘Masochism’ was the last to go. There were still a good number left to get through. Of course, Ahri was more than prepared to let that be the end of it if the enchanting musician were never to appear again. That was just how this profession went sometimes. Though not as bad as extorting clients, emotional attachments were also a no-no.

These thoughts only made the drastic change in her bookings all the more surprising. Five in the next month, all under the name Miss Buvelle. It seemed her work would be cut out for her. She would need to check her collection of toys. Restock her potions. Learn a little more about all these remaining feelings.

Never a dull night.


End file.
